Methods for producing plastic containers have been known from the prior art for a long time. In this connection it is known that preforms are first heated by means of an oven and are then expanded into plastic containers using a blow moulding unit. After that, these containers are filled with a liquid such as, for example, a beverage and are finally closed with closures. For this purpose, plastic closures are usually also used as closures, which plastic closures are fed to a closing unit and are subsequently attached to the containers.
From DE 197 37 697 A1 an injection blow moulding machine is known, wherein the plastic blanks are initially moulded in injection moulding cavities and are then transferred by a transfer unit from the injection moulding cavities into a blow moulding unit. Thus, also the plastic performs are produced within the context of the production of the plastic containers and are subsequently expanded into containers.
From DE 198 19 731 A1 a method and a device for producing labelled plastic bottles are known. Here, the bottles are labelled in a continuous flow immediately upon leaving a blowing machine, and in this way labels can be reliably affixed at a high speed.
EP 0 794 903 B1 describes a system and a method for packaging beverages in a sterile way. In this method, too, the preforms are first produced within a sterile room and are subsequently expanded into containers. Further, also a sterilisation unit for the closure caps is provided, which is also disposed within said sterile room.